Sleeping Beauty
by Kahunalilly
Summary: SatAM. A short and sweet fic about Sonic returning to Knothole after his nightshift on guard duty. Pure fluff but any Sonic Sally fan will like it. Bunnie and Nicole make appearances too. Oneshot.


NOTE: This story revolves around the SatAM universe, so if you're not a SatAM fan, don't bother reading it. I don't want to hear any anti-Sally or pro-Amy comments. Actually I do but I'll just make fun of you. I'm not an Amy-hater, but for all you Amy fans, FYI: Sally came first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From high in the treetops at the Great Forest's edge, Sonic scanned the horizon one last time. His shift ended at 3:00 AM, and soon Bunnie would be taking over at the lookout post. It was a serene summer night; the wind softly rustled the leaves of the trees around him, and the ambient symphony of night insects filled the air. Far across the open plain, Robotropolis rumbled and churned sullenly, but the devious tyrant Robotnik had spared the Freedom Fighters from harm tonight.

Soon Sonic heard metallic clangs as Bunnie was climbing up the tall ladder to the platform. Her robotic limbs made her tread unmistakable. Fighting a yawn, Sonic stretched and rose to greet her as she neared the top of the ladder.

"What's up, Bunnie?"

"_You_ are right now, Sugarhog," she replied amiably as she looked up at him. Sonic smiled and offered her a hand. "How's things on the front?" she asked.

"Nuthin' to report," he replied as helped her up onto the platform. "No trouble from ole' Buttnik. It's been a quiet night."

"Good to hear."

"How's Knothole?"

"Everyone was asleep when I left, 'cept the light was still on in Sally's cabin. Poor gal's been workin' real hard lately."

He sighed deeply before replying, "She sure has."

They were quiet for a minute, taking in the pleasant night and watching the lights of Robotnik's capital glow in the distance. Eventually Bunnie spoke.

"Well Sugarhog, I bet you're tired. How 'bout you head back home and I'll take over from here?"

"I can't argue with that," Sonic said, finally letting a yawn overcome him. He headed for the ladder and said, "Have a good shift, Bunnie."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. See ya in the morning, Sonic."

"G'night."

Trying to shake off sleepiness, Sonic took his time climbing down the ladder before tearing off toward Knothole with a boom. It was fairly far away – it had probably taken Bunnie twenty minutes to walk to the lookout post. Of course, Sonic reached the outskirts of the village in a matter of seconds. About 100 yards away, he slowed to a walk so his speed wouldn't wake up his friends.

As he approached Knothole, he gazed affectionately at the cluster of quiet, darkened huts. From this distance, they looked so small and fragile, making Sonic renew his resolve to keep them safe.

Sure enough, a dim light shone through the window of Sally's hut. If it wasn't so late, Sonic would have just gone to bed, but he passed by his hut to go check on her.

He tapped on the door softly. "Sally?" But she didn't answer. He slowly turned the knob and slipped inside.

Sally was fast asleep at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms. The technical equipment around her hummed tranquilly. Sally's sentient computer Nicole sat in front of her, her screen darkened into sleep mode. Sensing Sonic tiptoeing closer, her screen brightened and a blinking cursor appeared.

"Hey, Nicole," Sonic whispered as quietly as possible. To avoid waking Sally, Nicole responded visually rather than audibly. The cursor skimmed across the screen as a greeting appeared.

_YO, SONIC, MY MAIN HEDGEHOG. WHAT UP?_

Sonic smiled and whispered, "Not much, Nicole." He eyed the scattered pile of papers and schematics on her desk. "What was Sal working on so late?"

_SHE WAS RESEARCHING HOW TO DISABLE ROBOTNIK'S MAIN POWER GENERATOR._

"When did she fall asleep?"

_1 HOUR, 22 MINUTES and 7 SECONDS AGO. _

The cursor blinked a few times before Nicole continued with a hint of secrecy.

_WE HAD A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT YOU._ :-)

Surprised, Sonic replied "Oh really? What did she say about me?"

_ACCESS DENIED._

"What! C'mon!"

_I'M JUST KIDDING, SONIC._ :-D

Impressed with Nicole's wit, Sonic smiled. "Hey, when did you learn emoticons, Nicole?"

_YOU FORGET THAT I AM A VERY COOL, HIP, WITH-IT COMPUTER, SONIC._

Sonic chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I must have forgotten. Well, I think it's time Sally went to bed." As he blew out the lantern on her desk, another message appeared.

_SALLY IS VERY FOND OF YOU, SONIC._

Sonic's heart quickened when he read the screen. He focused on Sally's tranquil face. "I know. I'm rather fond of her myself."

_I KNOW._ ;-)

Sonic looked at Nicole appreciatively for a moment before whispering, "Good night, Nicole."

_CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE, SONIC. _ Her screen then powered down back into sleep mode.

Sonic carefully scooped up Sally in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He carried her over to her bed and slowly set her down, gently laying her head on the pillow. He quietly pulled the covers over her so she'd be warm.

Stepping back, Sonic gazed at the sleeping princess; her slow and calm breathing, her delicate hand curled near her chin, her hair surrounding her lovely face like an auburn halo.

His heart again beating faster, Sonic leaned toward Sally, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Sally," he whispered.

Half hoping she'd wake up right then, Sonic gazed at her one last time before silently crossing the room and closing the door behind him. He headed for his nearby cabin for some well-deserved sleep, his princess so close yet so far.

When the coast was clear, Nicole's screen turned back on. Though no one would ever see it, she displayed another message on her screen.

_I KNEW IT_!

But Sonic's secret would be safe with her. Conspiratorially content, she powered down.


End file.
